vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakine Meiko
Meiko Sakine (咲音メイコ Sakine Meiko) is an officially recognized derivative of Meiko. Her name of Sakine　咲音, literally means "Blooming Sound" and has the same pronunciation as 先音, "Preceding Sound," i.e., she preceding Miku Hatsune. Her family name is sometimes shared among her other fanmade "siblings", Meito, in particular. History She was conceived through the efforts of Producers working with Meiko's voice. This was owed largely to the fact Meiko had become forgotten because of Hatsune Miku's popularity, leaving both her and Kaito behind, Meiko in particular did not have the young sounding voice of the released Vocaloid 2 voicebanks released at the time so was not as appealing as they were to the Vocaloid Otaku based fandom. Meiko Sakine was established by Nanameue-P to push the limits of the Vocaloid software to make Meiko sound younger. Her official setting is "the Meiko who came into the music trend in the age of 16" (i.e., she is not a younger Meiko variation but Meiko when she was young) and Nanameue-P is "the producer who rediscovered Meiko in her youth". She was later made famous by the PV "Honey" featuring her and other derivatives such as Haku Yowane and Neru Akita, as well as the UTAU Teto Kasane alongside official Crypton Vocaloids. Acceptance into Vocaloids Meiko is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid 2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction is Miku Hachune, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, and Tako Luka. Voice Configuration Unfortunately, Nanameue-P has not disclosed the voice configuration so far, though theoretically, she carries a younger voice (and perhaps higher-pitched voice as well) of Meiko. Notable Songs Delicate ni Sukishite / デリケートに好きして The first Sakine Meiko video. Seikan Hikou / 星間飛行 This is Sakine Meiko's most popular video. So far, it has more than 380,000 view counts at Nico Nico Douga. And this number is the highest among the Vocaloid covers of "Seikan Hikou". Interestingly, the original Seikan Hikou was sung by the character Ranka Lee who was voiced by Megumi Nakajima, the seiyuu who would eventually voice Gumi. Honey - Nanameue All☆Stars Honey was created on Meiko's birthday with the intention of promoting the 'unappreciated Vocaloid'. This song is Sakine Meiko's second biggest hit. It got more than 280,000 view counts on Nico Nico Douga. Koi no Fuga / 恋のフーガ Features a duel Sakine Meiko, one in an alternate color. Featured appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :An MMD model of Sakine Meiko was created in November 2008 by modeler Kio. See the Meiko Sakine (Kio) page for details, and also see other Sakine Meiko models. ;Project Diva (PD), game :Sakine Meiko is an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequel. Her appearance in the games is slightly different from Daigoman's design. ;Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) :Sakine Meiko is commonly seen in fanmade videos, portrayed in various ways or simply dancing. At one time, her MMD model was used in place of Meiko. ;Merchandise :Official licensed Sakine Meiko figurines have been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and a scale model. Trivia *It is common to refer to Sakine Meiko as her namesake, or simply Sakine. The original Meiko is sometimes identified through this name as well, being the personification of Meiko when she was young. *There is also another fanmade named who's name is pronounced similar to Sakine Meiko, and belonging to the Hagane group as Sakerune Meiko. The only connection these two share is being derived from Meiko. Gallery Category:Fanmade Vocaloids based from Meiko